Avoir Confiance
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Trust" de dragonwriter24cmf : Hiruma réfléchit à "L'Erreur du Démon" et se demande quand tout a commencé. Non pas qu'il pense une seule seconde que ce soit une erreur. One Shot. No Pairing.


_Auteur : dragonwriter24cmf_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Avoir Confiance

* * *

 **Résumé :** Quand s'est-il mis à faire confiance à son équipe ? Hiruma ne sait pas mais il ne pense pas que c'était une erreur. Diable, il sait que ce n'en était pas une.

* * *

L'Erreur du Démon, comme l'avait appelé Yamamoto. L'erreur de faire confiance à son équipe, aux gens qui l'entouraient. La surestimation imbécile de leur force et de la sienne.

Il n'était pas prêt d'admettre que c'était une erreur. Il n'était pas question qu'il admette un jour une connerie pareille. D'une, il ne croyait pas que c'en était une. De deux, s'il avait cru que c'était une connerie, ce n'était pas demain qu'il l'admettrait. Juste parce que ça le ferait vraiment chier d'admettre qu'un truc pareil lui soit arrivé. N'empêche, il devait y réfléchir : Quand diable s'était-il mis à faire confiance à son équipe ? Quand s'était-il mis à avoir foi (il frissonnait presque au mot) en ces foutues andouilles ? Quand s'était-il mis à se dire qu'ils le soutenaient ? A croire, contre toute attente, qu'ils allaient faire des miracles quand plus personne ne les suivraient ?

Quand, exactement ? Putain. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur une foutue date. Un truc pareil et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quand ni de comment ça s'était passé. Ça faisait chier. Il pouvait se souvenir de tous les jeux possibles, de toutes les tactiques qu'il avait créé ou bien lues ou vues. Mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ça. Quand tout avait foutrement changé.

Peut-être que c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu la foutue crevette courir. Ou la première fois qu'il avait vu le foutu macaque choper un ballon. Son ballon. Une passe qu'il avait faite. Quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait enfin trouvé le talent brut qu'il cherchait. Il avait presque perdu espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à se rassembler autour de lui. Diable, il s'était même dégoté une foutue manager pour partager sa tâche. Une manager qui était marrante, qui plus est. Marrante à taquiner, marrante à travailler avec, prête à lui tenir tête ou à être derrière lui si besoin est.

Peut-être que c'était leur premier retour miracle contre les Caméléons. La combinaison d'une victoire choc et d'une publicité sans précédent. Ça avait allumé un feu dans ses veines, lui montrant qu'il était né pour ça. Non pas qu'il en ait douté, mais cette victoire avait quand même été douce. Pas seulement la victoire contre toute attente mais aussi les hourras. C'était la première fois dont il se souvenait avoir jamais été acclamé. Hurlé dessus, oui, très certainement. Craint ? Bien sûr. Respecté ... c'était différent. Pour une fois ce n'étaient ni ses flingues ni son petit carnet noir, mais bien ses compétences et sa passion. Non pas que les flingues, les grenades et le chantage ne soient pas marrants, mais ça ... c'était une autre paire de manche.

Il se souvenait de l'excitation calculée et sauvage des matches contre les Sphinx et les Aliens. L'exultation des plans menés à bien, de stratégies qui se déroulaient comme prévu. Regardant Kurita et les Frères Ah-Ha expédier le Sphinx Blue Sky. Monta battre le "Chariot Bump". Regarder la crevette, son Eyeshield 21, pourchasser et égaler la Panthère d'Amérique. Cinq ans d'entrainement l'avait fait quelque peu mûrir en tant que quarterback, mais désormais il devait apprendre, grandir, devenir encore meilleurs. C'était un défi à la fois intellectuel et physique comme aucun qu'il n'ait jamais affronté. Et il a vu les autres grandir également, exactement comme il avait su qu'ils devraient.

Il savait que, si on lui avait posé la question, Douburoku aurait dit que c'était la Marche de la Mort qui avait tout fait. Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il devait bien admettre que ... la Marche de la Mort avait eu ses moments qui lui avaient inspiré un drôle de sentiment de fierté.

Il se souvenait avoir regarder Yukimitsu et Monta se taper les routes jusqu'à pouvoir les refaire en dormant. Franchement, il s'était bien éclaté à les mitrailler toute la journée, mais l'endurance qu'avait développé le foutu crâne-d'œuf avait compté. Il avait été certain que la plupart lâcherait le coup, et que le crâne-d'œuf serait dans les premiers à tomber. Mais le mec avait tenu, avait même couru à nouveau la portion où la crevette l'avait portée, juste pour montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. C'était pas comme la montée à la tour, où il avait eu pitié de lui.

Et Taki. Le con s'était pointé à mi-chemin. Et c'en était un de con, et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant avec sa pirouette, ou cette merde qu'il faisait tout le temps. Mais c'était un tight end naturel et il faisait chier tellement les autres qu'ils en avaient oubliés leur fatigue et avaient persévérer. Même sans les compétences naturelles qu'il avait, son effet sur les autres aurait valu le coup. Ses compétences l'empêchaient juste de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

Le dernier jour ressortait très clairement dans sa mémoire. Coincé dans un foutu tronçon emboué, avec le foutu camion bloqué dedans. Regarder le miracle qu'est l'esprit d'équipe alors que tout le monde, et pas juste les linemen, s'entraident et poussent. Poussent tout ce qu'ils savent. Il savait que la Marche de la Mort développait l'endurance, la force et la technique, mais l'esprit d'équipe ? Mais voilà, chaque membre de son équipe, travaillant main dans la main dans un truc qui semblait impossible. Même les filles s'y étaient mises, criant des encouragements de leur côté. Merde, si ce n'avait été pour le fait qu'ils seraient tous probablement morts sous le choc, il se serait jeté dans la boue avec eux. Mais il ne voulait pas remplacer toute la foutue équipe parce qu'ils étaient morts de crise cardiaque, donc il s'était contenté d'observer. Il avait commencé le chant pour les garder concentrer, et puis il s'était tût. Il ne leur avait même pas tiré dessus. Il n'avait pas voulu casser l'ambiance, l' _unité_ qui semblaient les garder ensemble, forgeant une équipe là où hier ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'individus solitaires. Et, si torturé, il admettrait avoir été impressionné, voir même heureux, quand ils avaient réussis à faire sortir le camion de ce bourbier pas possible. Presque aussi impressionné que quand Doburoku leur avait offert de les conduire sur les cinq derniers miles et que un par un ils l'avaient refoulé sans ciller. Et avaient fini la Marche sur ces entrefaites.

Si on le forçait, le mettait à mort ou lui donnait trop de sucre, il admettrait avoir pensé en cet instant avoir trouvé une équipe qui pouvait faire des miracles, pour lui et pour les autres. Que ça aurait pu être quand ils avaient garés le camion plein de boue sur le Strip, qu'il s'était mis à croire que son équipe pouvait vraiment tout faire de ce qu'il leur demandait. Même d'affronter les meilleurs équipes au monde, aussi neufs et bruts de décoffrage qu'ils étaient. Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi affirmer avoir été épuisé avoir avoir couru 2000 kilomètres habillé tout en noir et portant une mitraillette avec ses munitions. Sans pensée au mitraillage en lui-même, ou encore au coup de chaleur. Il déclarerait sans doute sous serment que le coup de chaleur était responsable de son évanouissement une heure plus tard sur un lit d'hôtel ainsi que des paroles qui lui auraient traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là.

Kurita était peut-être celui qui le connaissait le mieux. S'il laissait un jour quelqu'un demander au gros lard ce que _lui_ en pensait, Kurita raconterait sans doute que sa confiance en l'équipe avait émergé au moment du retour de Musashi. Perdre Musashi avait été un coup au moral, c'était bien vrai. Ça l'avait fait chier. Et ça avait été terrible, d'attendre que le mec revienne, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui trouve un remplaçant. Musashi était le meilleur, ils avaient faits une promesse tous les deux, et c'était Musashi ou personne d'autre dans son équipe. Kurita le savait. Comme il savait combien de caisses et de casiers il avait éclaté pendant ses pétages de câble, qu'ils avaient perdus le meilleur kicker du Japon (et son ami) à cause d'un coup du sort et de responsabilités familiales. Kurita dirait certainement que sa foi était née du retour de Musashi.

Lui, de là où il se tenait, vraiment, il dirait que ce n'était qu'une question de preuves tangibles. Match après match après match de rattrapages impossibles et d'évolution sur le terrain. Match après match à voir ses joueurs se surpasser les uns les autres. Le Devil Bat Ghost de Sena, puis le Devil Light Hurricane, et tous les autres. Monta et son Devil Backfire. La force de Kurita. L'évolution de Yukimitsu et d'Ishimaru pour devenir des feinters et des receveurs de talent. Les Frères Ah-Ha devenir de puissants linemen. Battre les Amino Cyborgs, les Caméléons, les Ojou White Knights, et les autres par la suite. Même Shinryuuji, qui se croyait intouchable. Il avait vu son équipe faire des miracles. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas croire en eux à nouveau ?

Evidemment, il savait que Yamamoto dirait que les Alexanders étaient d'un tout autre niveau. Et c'était le cas, vraiment. L'élite de chaque école qui pourrait considérer lâcher un joueur. Et la foutue manager, si elle décidait d'être chiante (ce qui était souvent le cas) dirait que la foi et la confiance n'étaient pas basées sur des preuves tangibles. Vrai aussi. Les preuves tangibles mais aussi leurs chances étaient contre eux et pourtant il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Quand s'était-il décidé à croire aux miracles ? En son équipe ? En la putain d'crevette, en ce macaque débile et en ce gros lard d'ami d'enfance ? En ce vieux con de kicker et en ces Frères Ah-Ha ? Quand leur avait-il tourné le dos, et avait sût dès lors, qu'il n'allait pas tomber ?

Leur match contre les Scorpions en avait été un bon indicateur. Laissés tout seul pour le premier quart de jeu et ils s'étaient démerdés. Mais... s'il devait le dire... en y réfléchissant bien... eh bien il mettrait tous ses jetons sur une case. Le match contre les Hakushuu Dinosaures.

Il était _tombé_ pendant celui-là. Il s'en souvenait, avec une telle clarté que son bras le démangeait toujours (bien qu'il se disait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de guérir complètement). Mais il s'en souvenait avec une netteté de cauchemar, du corps de Gaou rentrant dans le sien, de la prise herculéenne sur ses bras, et du fracas pas si audible que ça alors que son bras droit se brisait. Et puis l'agonie, une agonie si grande qu'il avait à peine gardé conscience. Un tourment, si terrible du corps et de l'esprit, qu'il avait demandé à Doburoku de lui couvrir le visage pour que personne ne le voie faillir. Non pas que les autres y aient cru une seconde, mais il ne permettrait à personne de le voir aussi vulnérable. Il n'avait pas voulu donner ça à leurs adversaires la victoire, ni en flanquer un coup à l'équipe et les laisser pitoyables. Il ne voulait pas voir son équipe, pas plus que son rêve, se briser comme son bras. C'était déjà moche à entendre. Mais... ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait entendu.

Juumonji, se penchant sur lui, et lui murmurant à l'oreille : " _Ne t'inquiète pas, merde. Tu restes allongé et on prend les choses en main. Tu nous as tirés jusqu'ici, alors maintenant on te renvoie l'ascenseur. Même si on doit t'attacher une corde autour du cou pour t'y tirer, on t'y amènera au Christmas Bowl._ "

La voix de Marco qui demandait leur reddition et l'équipe de lui répondre à pleins poumons : " _On Va... Les Buter ! Les Écraser ! Ya-Ha !_ "

Sena, prenant sa place, le dernier des potentiels puissants qu'il avait vu en la crevette s'épanouir enfin. Pas suffisant, bien sûr, contre Marco. Pas suffisant pour gagner, mais ça les a remis d'aplomb. La deuxième tour de contrôle en laquelle il a cru, qui se dévoile enfin aux yeux de tous. S'il n'avait pas eu si mal, il aurait pu en sourire.

Les cris de la foule et de l'équipe tandis que Kurita mettait les bouchées doubles. En lâchant la force qu'il savait que ce foutu gros lard de pacifiste avait en lui depuis toujours, tenant tête à Gaou et au reste des Dinosaures, protégeant Sena ainsi que l'équipe. Putain, s'il avait sût qu'il fallait qu'il tombe pour que le gros se lâche, il aurait laissé les White Knights le démolir. Ça aurait été plus facile. N'empêche que ... avec le Trident Tackle de Shin... peut-être pas en fait. Mais il s'en foutait. Ça arrivait maintenant.

Même la fichue manager, avec ses propres moyens. Elle avait été totalement contre l'idée qu'il remette les pieds sur le terrain. Franchement, si elle ne le faisait pas tant chier, il en aurait presque été touché qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour lui et l'empêche de retourner se battre. Il avait dû faire appel à la promesse des trois questions, et même là, elle avait voulu trouver la faille pour qu'il arrête. Mais au bout du compte, elle l'avait retapé de son mieux pour qu'il puisse au moins tirer une passe de son bras cassé, et l'avait aidé à remettre son uniforme. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la sensation de ses mains, quand elle faisait les bandages de ses bras, quand elle lui mettait son casque. Sa voix lui demandant s'il voulait quelque chose pour calmer la douleur. Sa réponse négative, il avait besoin de rester concentré et de pouvoir sentir tout ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de louper une passe ou une stratégie à cause d'un mauvais calcul de distance.

Et puis... c'était la première fois qu'il avait pensé que ça tenait vraiment du miracle. Son équipe qui se ralliait autour de lui. Il leur avait amené de l'espoir avec son corps torturé, avec la brisure de ses os et l'agonie qui avait faillit avoir raison de lui. Avec son refus de se laisser engloutir. Et alors ... ils étaient devenus ses boucliers, ses armes. A chaque fois que Marco envoyait quelqu'un à ses trousses, ils étaient là. Taclant le ballon. Chargeant dans la mêlée avec lui. Pour lui. Pour le rêve dans lequel il les avait embarqués. Monta battant la Petra Claw avec la passe totalement à côté de la plaque qu'il lui avait faite. Sena se faisant Marco à l'aide d'un Devil Light Hurricane Vertical qui surprit même Hiruma. Kurita repoussant Gaou.

Il n'avait pas voulu jouer la dernière phase de jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les bras de Sena, blessés par Gaou et par Marco. Voie cet éclair de compréhension dans le visage de son running-back et comprenne. Il n'avait pas cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à courir, qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais il l'avait fait. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça avait fait mal. Mais son équipe lui avait donné un mur, et Kurita, sa dernière ouverture. Et alors que la douleur le mettait à genoux, son corps lâchant sous l'épuisement, il s'était écroulé en travers de la ligne d'en-but. Il avait entendu qu'on annonçait leur victoire et tous les sacrifices des dix dernières minutes avaient valus le coup.

Il se souvenait avoir entendu des cris d'exultation. Et puis son équipe l'avait soulevé à bras-le-corps. Il allait les descendre à coups de mitraillette, ou du moins les menacer là où ça faisait mal, quand ils l'avaient hissé sur leurs épaules en signe de victoire. Juumonji et Musashi s'en chargant, avec Kurita comme garde-corps, et le buteur de murmurer : " _On l'a fait, putain. On l'a fait. Alors laisse-toi aller._ " Voir Sena se faire porter de même, et donc personne ne remarquant s'il se laissait aller ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Gardant sa dignité jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'écrouler dans l'intimité. Il se souvenait. Des mains le tenant (ça devait être Kurita, qui d'autre avait des mains aussi putain d'grandes) et puis une civière, tandis que son équipe l'aidait à sortir du terrain victorieux. Et aucun d'entre eux, aucun, n'avait jamais sous-entendu qu'il ait fait autre chose que de se rendre bien docilement au docteur. Bien sûr, il les aurait criblé de balles si ça avait été le cas, mais ... ils ne dirent rien.

Ouais. C'était là-dessus qu'il mettrait tous ses jetons, s'il devait le faire. Il avait confiance en son équipe parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber même au pire moment. Qu'il aille se faire foutre le putain de branleur et ses "prédictions absolues". Et aussi ce qu'il pensait de "L'Erreur du Démon". Il avait confiance en cette équipe quand il était question de miracles infernaux, de l'impossible. Et tant qu'il serait debout, même si c'était sur un pied avec les deux bras cassés et essayant d'attraper le ballon avec les dents... il ne trahirait jamais la confiance qu'ils avaient en lui.

Et ça, il était prêt à le parier, c'était une chose que les Alexanders n'avaient pas. Il n'avaient pas le chibi pour les défendre, jurant d'être à la hauteur de la confiance qu'on avait placé en lui. Sa foi n'était pas quelque chose de facilement gagnée ou perdue.

Il rallia son équipe. C'était l'heure d'un Miracle du Démon. C'était l'heure de foutre une branlée à l'Empereur.


End file.
